lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
New York State Bar Association
The New York State Bar Association is the governing body of the legal profession in New York. They grant the ability to practice law to prospective lawyers and can take it away if necessary as a punishment. Their is a committee within the Association that determines if an attorney is fit to continue practicing after they break legal or ethical rules. Judge Joel Thayer reported ADA Claire Kincaid to the Disciplinary Committee for allegedly framing Thayer after he spurned her advances. Claire was censured for a short time but managed to keep her license and Thayer was eventually proved to have lied. ( : "Censure") Attorney Diana Hawthorne surrendered her law license to the Bar Association after she is convicted for solicitation in allowing Simon Brooks to kill two more victims. This is in connection to Diana framing another man, Andrew Dillard, for the murder. ( : "Trophy") Judge Gary Feldman reported Executive ADA Jack McCoy to the Disciplinary Committee for withholding a witness statement from the defense and hiding the witness in another country. Jack managed to keep his license and continued practicing. ( : "Monster") Defense Attorney Jamie Ross reported herself to the Disciplinary Committee for violating attorney-client privilege in her effort to prevent the conviction of an innocent man. Jaime managed to keep her license and continued practicing. ( : "Justice") ADA Serena Southerlyn was brought before the Disciplinary Committee for letting Raymond Hobbs believe she was his attorney to get him to let a hostage go. Serena was given a private reprimand in her file but managed to keep her license and continued practicing. ( : "DR 1-102") Defense Attorney Dean Connors was brought before the Disciplinary Committee for letting Robbie Delgado be convicted of a murder Tina Montoya committed. Dean was censured for two years but managed to keep his license and continued practicing. ( : "Star Crossed") ADA Connie Rubirosa filed a complaint to the Grievance Committee on behalf of Maria Cruz for manipulating the justice system to frame Maria's husband Victor for a murder he committed and sentenced Victor to death. Marty is disqualified as counsel for the PanWorld litigation and prohibited from receiving any compensation derived from the case. ( : "By Perjury") Defense Attorney Chauncey Zeirko reported ADA Casey Novak to the Disciplinary Committee for revealing Andy Abbott's HIV status to his wife without his consent. Novak managed to keep her license and continued practicing. ( : "Lowdown") Judge Elizabeth Donnelly reported ADA Casey Novak to the Disciplinary Committee for withholding that the DNA evidence implicating Thomas Crane was too degraded to test from the defense. Casey was censured for three years but managed to keep her license and continued practicing. ( : "Cold" and "Reparations") The Association investigated Alex Cabot when an allegation was made that she withheld a witness statement from the defense which turned out to be false. ( : "Turmoil") Disbarred Attorneys *Sally Knight ( : "Right to Counsel") *Paul Kopell ( : "House Counsel") *Charlie Harmon and Arvin Baker ( : "Shadow") *Sheila Atkins ( : "Divorce") *Alan Petrie and Richard Sanders ( : "Whiplash") *Harold Jensen ( : "Attorney Client") *Ravi Patel, Alvin Hartmann, and Raoul Welch ( : "Floater") *Gordon Samuels ( : "Gunplay") *Ron Drexler ( : "Tombstone") *Charlie Graham ( : "Red Ball") *Leland Barnes ( : "Criminal Law") *Dena Carter ( : "Deadlock") *Marty Winston ( : "By Perjury") *Marcus Woll ( : "For the Defense") *Mark Sanford ( : "Stolen") *Arthur Esterman ( : "Lust") *Andy Abbott ( : "Lowdown") *James Decker ( : "Alien") *Tessa McKellen ( : "Manipulated") *Martin Trenway ( : "Recall") *Blake Peters ( : "Underbelly") *Paula Foster ( : "Above Suspicion") *Bobby Masconi ( : "Jersey Breakdown") *Cassie Muir ( : "Perverted Justice") *Gregory Eldon ( : "Patrimonial Burden") *Thomas Zimmerman ( : "Sheltered Outcasts") *Henry Talbott ( : "Jones") *Terri Driver ( : "Neighborhood Watch" and "Last Rites") *Kurt Lascher ( : "The Abominable Showman") Category:Organizations